the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Dungeons
Mystery Dungeons, commonly abbreviated to dungeons, mystic mazes, or maze dungeons. Not to be confused with prison dungeons, or jail cells; are areas located in the Mythic Realm. They are typically the main targets for adventures looking for treasure, or wizards looking to collect items for their spells an potions, as well as the the place where many quests take place for adventurers. Dungeons labyrinth-like structures with up to a one hundred, or more, floors, that are typically crawling with native monsters. Their make up is typically formed from the area around them, sometimes, rare ones, will appear as if man made, or if they are specifically created by a Maze spell. Weather will effect them if they are outside, and time seems to work normally inside them. They change layout every time they are entered, making it impossible to predict how to get through beforehand, The acceptation to this, is that if someone is already on the floor, it wont change. A special map does exist to help adventures, and explores, map their current progress, list the floor number, what monsters are located inside, their rarity in the dungeon, and where special escape portals are located on the floor, as they are set points. Dungeons are normally located in specific areas that are optional to go into, then there are others that are required to go through, and typically have their floor set, with some intervention by strong officials, making them safe for travel. Creation It's not fully known how they are created, but it's suspected that they where created in the early periods of the mythic realms birth, as a way to balance it's self and fill empty space. Which may have some truth to it, as dungeons are created when the realm is enlarged or when new land is added. Uses Bandits: Bandits are known to use some floor rooms as hide outs, and attack travelers or explorers. They often make a man made room for storing supply's, or hiding the loot they have captured. Adventuring / Exploring: Adventures will normally go into these places for quests involving rescuing people that haven't returned from going into these places, Running Bandits out, or collecting items from them, as some items, and monsters, are more abundant in dungeons then normal places; Other times it will be for treasure. Exploring is another part of this, but typically only done when a new one is discovered, where a group will go in, get a list of the monsters with their rarity's, and set up way points with escape portals. Travel: There are some dungeons that exist as quicker routes to other places, or are the route to places, since they are right in the pathway. Dangers If someone is passed out, or injured in a dungeon, it can be really dangerous if no one knows someone is going in there; Death can come very quickly if the hurt or sick are not brought to the escape portals. The monsters are a bit of a problem too, as they can be very strong. Dungeon List Trivia *These where added as it seemed to be something the Mythic realm was missing, and logically fit into the whole situation, so where finelly added. *These are indeed a reference to the Pokemon mystery dungeon series, Mystery dungeon series, rouge legacy, and the typical D&D Game play of going through a dungeon. Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:World Category:Mythic Realm